


Candles

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Rae's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

She turned and nearly fell over the bonnet of his car, which was crawling quietly along the street.

—

She had decided to go for a walk since she wouldn’t be able to sleep, the baby had kept her up most nights. She loved her sister but didn’t care for the set of lungs she had on her, and she wanted to spend the last bit of her birthday in peace. As she walked in to the darkness she thought back to the previous year, the year where she turned sixteen, a year she would like to forget. Turning sixteen is supposed to be this huge deal, where you throw a massive party with all your friends and family, your extended relatives send you money or lavish gifts, like it’s a rite of passage; but instead of celebrating she was in her room alone, only her thoughts and the sharp edge of a knife to keep her company. She supposed she would have been more excited about her birthday if she had someone to share it with, someone wanting to celebrate her special day, the day of her birth, but when no one wants to celebrate the fact that you are alive, makes not wanting to be alive, that much easier.

This year though, this year was different. It was a rough start to the year what with being in a mental home for the first few months, but it had surprisingly got better. She had friends, real friends, friends that were kind and loyal and loved her for her. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in the short time she had known them, she was constantly caught between shopping with the girls or drinking pints with the lads, she was always somewhere doing something with her gang of friends. She hadn’t told them it was her Birthday she didn’t want them to make a big deal out of it, her Birthdays were never really a big deal, so she wouldn’t really know how to take it all in, so she kept it hushed. Her Mum had remembered this year and she and Karim got her a cake, which her mum had put seventeen candles on insisting she make a wish, Rae suppressed an eye roll and just blew out the candles half heartedly, but she appreciated the gesture.

—

“Ow!” she said when she came into contact with the car in front of her

She jumped back immediately, the car hadn’t been moving that fast but still it was moving and had no headlights on. She stepped back and the headlights switched on, she scrunched up her face and heard the car door open, she wasn’t that far from her house and she could run screaming if she needed to. She was ready to high tail it out of there when

“Rae..”

“Finn..” she said as he got closer

“What are you doing out here at this time of night” he asked as he stood in front of her

“Me, what are you doing with no headlights on driving around” she said back unintentionally angry

“I..nothing” he said as he looked down, shifting his feet.

“Right well, if your done trying to run me over I guess I’ll head home now” she said reluctantly, she didn’t really want to go home yet.

“Come on I’ll give you a ride “ Finn said motioning to the car

“Alright” she said, she had been hit by a car twice now she didn’t want to take any more chances, plus she would be in car with the boy she was secretly in love with.

The ride back was short, Rae looked at the clock and she had only been gone for twenty-five minutes, Finn turned off the car when Rae sighed looking at her house.

“How’s your sister” Finn asked, she turned to look at him his features dimly lit by the street lights.

“Loud” she said then laughed

Finn laughed with her

“Rae..” he said softly

“Yeah..”

“How come you didn’t tell us it was your birthday” he tapped his hand on the steering wheel

“I just don’t really ever celebrate my birthday, I didn’t want it to be a big deal” she sighed

“But it is a big deal Rae, it’s the day you were born, the day the world got thousand percent better…. and it deserves to be celebrated” he whispered to her

Rae was thankful it was dimly lit in the car or he would have seen the tears in her eyes.

“Thanks Finn” she said softly

She stayed quiet for a moment.

“Finn, how did you know it was my birthday” she said, finally able to look at him

“I called earlier to ask you what time you were headed to the pub..and your mum answered and said you had already left and hoped you didn’t come home until after Karim picked up your birthday cake” he said sounding a bit hurt

“Oh” is all she said

“How come you weren’t at the pub if you knew it was my birthday” she wondered

“I..I had to do something..well finish something” he said nervously.

“Oh yeah..” she looked at him

He quickly leaned across her opening the glove box, it had caught her so off guard that she gasped a little, and he chuckled.

He sat back in his seat tapping whatever it was against his other hand, Rae looked at him as he had the little package close to his lap looking down. She looked back to her house and wondered if she could just sit with him all night.

“Here” he said swiftly while holding out the small package in front of her.

Rae looked over at Finn and he was still looking at his lap, she took the small package from him after lingering on it for a few seconds.

“What’s this” she said as she turned it over, it was wrapped in Christmas wrapping

“I..was going to give it to you for Christmas but I figured I would give it to you for your Birthday instead..but it wasn’t finished so that’s why I wasn’t at the pub..and I wanted you to have it on your birthday so I was coming over hoping it wasn’t too late to see you…” he said finally looking at her

“Oh…um..should I..” she asked holding up the package

“Sure” he shrugged

Rae unwrapped the package and found tape in side that had FRAE written on it.

“FRAE” she said looking at Finn

“oh.uh…Finn Rae..” he pointed out, the laughed nervously “its..lame” 

“No..Finn, I can’t believe you made me a mix tape” she said her voice full with emotion, knowing how much effort he must have put into it because one does not just simply make a mix tape, it is an art form.

“This is the best Birthday present I have ever gotten, Thank you” she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, she’s not sure what came over her but he didn’t seem to mind

“Yeah, well..there is one more thing..” he said 

“Tell me..”’ she said

“Close your eyes” he said firmly,

She smiled but did as he asked

“Okay you can look” he said

Rae opened her eyes to see a smiling Finn holding a cupcake with a single candle on top.

“Happy Birthday Rae, make a wish” he said softly leaning forward with a cupcake in the palm of his hand.

Rae smiled her eyes full with tears ready to release at any moment. Rae leaned forward holding Finns gaze and lightly blew out the candle.

Finn offered her he cupcake, she took it setting it on the dash “I wanna hear the tape” she said Finn nodding while she pushed in the tape

She looked down at the clock it flashing 11:20 p.m. she felt like she had been in the car much longer, but time always did seem to slow down whenever she was around Finn.

Finn sat back in the seat his head tilted looking up at the ceiling, Rae wondered why he looked so uncomfortable but all her thoughts on that were gone when the first song started to play.

By the second to last song which was Spaceman, she had tears in her eyes, it was a full of songs, love songs, from The Smiths There’s a light that never goes out to Reo Speedwagon’s I Can’t fight this feeling anymore, she couldn’t even believe Spaceman was on it, which she secretly had dubbed their song. The last song being Wonderwall

She gently wiped her tears and turned to Finn who was softly smiling at her, he leaned in close to her cupping her face as his thumb brushed away a tear, she glanced at the clock it flashing 11:59, she looked back to Finn as he whispered “Rae..” she gave him a small smile and then he pressed his lips to hers.

She had never believed in making wishes, she never saw the point, she couldn’t believe how blowing out candles could make a wish come true, until she did.


End file.
